Infra-Wave Technologies LLC derived an infrared based heater core that will operate to give an optimal rise in ambient temperature with a minimal amount of electrical consumption. We accomplish this by utilizing a short wave infrared bulb, in a specific configuration with specifically designed and oriented dissipation plates, that maximizes contact of the infrared waves with our uniquely designed and oriented heat dissipation plates. Other infrared heaters use outdated infrared bulb technology and do not position the bulbs and heat dissipation plates in a manner that captures the majority of infrared rays, thus not performing in an efficient manner. Our two designs for the heater core can be used in a multitude of configurations, either a single core placement or multiple core placements depending on the heat requirements. Other heaters on the market are only used in a specific heating scenario.